Corazón Perezoso
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Su palpitar, era la cosa más calmada que había escuchado en su vida, pareciera que ese corazón era tan perezoso como la persona que lo llevaba dentro. Capitulo Único.


---o---

**Corazón Perezoso**

Hikaru Hoshi

----------o----------

Capitulo Único

----------o----------

Era verano. Hacia calor. No había aire acondicionado… estaba molesta.

Estaba molesta principalmente por que el estúpido calor no la dejaba dormir tranquila. Ya que después de estar tendida más de cinco minutos el lugar donde se encontraba empezaba a entibiarse y después de otro tanto empezaba a sentir su piel húmeda a causa del sudor, lo que hacia que el maldito _futón_ se le fuera adhiriendo lenta y desesperantemente.

Y para colmo de males ahora tenia envidia.

Miro con incredulidad a su prometido, que se encontraba prácticamente tirado boca abajo en el suelo del pasillo que daba al jardín, con un brazo haciendo el papel de almohada y babeando todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de su cara.

Suspiro.

¿Es que siempre iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier lado?...

…¿por que ella no podía hacer eso?

Aparte de él, Anna nunca había conocido a una persona que fuera tan floja como lo era Yoh. Si no se quedaba dormido antes de la escuela, se dormía en el desayuno, se dormía en clases, y a la hora del almuerzo, si se le olvidaba el dinero para comprar su comida… se tendía para dormir un rato…

Se vio tentada a despertarlo a patadas, ya que el dormilón había empezado a soltar pequeños sonidos que bien podían tomarse como ronquidos, pero que indicaban el profundo sueño del castaño.

Simplemente no lo concebía, ¿como es que podía estar tan a gusto?

Se removió en su lugar aun de pie, viendo como Yoh se acomodaba ahora tendido boca arriba, con un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro sosteniendo algo sobre su estomago, mientras un hilito de baba escurría desde su boca hasta su oreja izquierda.

Se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo junto a él, con cuidado le quito los audífonos naranjas y los coloco a un lado, le revolvió un poco el cabello y se quedo observando su tranquila –y babeada- expresión.

El castaño ni cuenta se dio.

Se levanto de su lado y camino hacia su objetivo original: la cocina, y más específicamente hacia un gran vaso de agua fría.

Saco una jarra con el cristalino líquido del refrigerador y un vaso de la despensa –el vaso tenía motivos de naranjas, por lo que la rubia decidió que Yoh no volvería a comprar artículos para el hogar jamás- lo lleno completamente, de modo que cuando lo tomo un poco del contenido se derramo sobre la mesa, pero no le importo, lo único importante era calmar el calor sofocante que habitaba en su interior, y al sentir el agua fresca recorriendo su garganta empezó a sentirse mucho mejor.

Soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción y se limpio el agua de la boca con el dorso de la mano, volvió a meter la jarra al refrigerador y coloco el vaso en el lavaplatos – ya lo lavaría Yoh luego- se apoyo en la mesa, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, solo de pie, y cerro los ojos. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de las cigarras, un auto pasar y escuchando un poco más cerca los ronquidos de Yoh, y de nuevo el silencio.

De repente escucho algo diferente.

Una especie de lento tambor, poseía un ritmo tan calmado, tan apacible…

Salió de su ensoñación precipitadamente al sentir como la cabeza se le iba de golpe para un lado, pestañeo varias veces antes de alegrarse mentalmente de que nadie la hubiera visto quedándose dormida de pie.

Maldita sea, se le había ido el sueño otra vez.

Harta, se dirigió a otra alacena buscando el maldito jarabe para la gripe, estaba decidida a tomárselo todo y que los fármacos la ayudaran a entrar en un sopor del cual el calor no iba a despertarla. Pero nada, al parecer se había acabado.

Hum.

Camino de nuevo hacia donde estaba el castaño, dispuesta a despertarlo para preguntarle a él si de verdad se había acabado esa medicina – y en secreto era un venganza personal por que el si podía dormir y ella no- cuando se fijo más detenidamente en lo que Yoh sostenía sobre su estomago.

…si será maldito.

¡Él tenia el jarabe! ¡Maldito, desgraciado, bastardo desconsiderado!

La ira que sentía era tal que empezaba a notar su cara arder. Y ahora sentía más calor.

Sabedora de que si lo despertaba ahora, el igual volvería a dormirse sin importarle el mañana, tomo el frasco de su mano y viendo su contenido –que era poco más de la mitad- lo abrió y bebió dos tragos largos; lo tapo nuevamente y aventó la medicina lejos. Se acurruco junto a Yoh, con su oreja directamente sobre el corazón del castaño y cerró los ojos.

Pero extrañamente no se sentía con el sueño deseado.

Aburrida -pero muy a gusto como para pensar en levantarse- volvió a aguzar el oído en busca de sonidos nuevos. Pero todo lo que su mente captaba era el palpitar del corazón de Yoh.

Valla, era incluso más lento, más calmado y mas apacible, que el palpitar de ella en sus momentos mas ociosos.

Era increíble que hasta en eso fuera perezoso… perezoso, o este chico en verdad tenía la presión baja. Tal vez debería darle algún refresco con aspirinas luego.

Con ese pensamiento en mente –que realmente le arranco una sonrisilla del rostro- y con el suave, lento, calmado y apacible – ¿acaso ya había pensado eso antes?- Anna Kyouyama se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo –Gracias, fármacos- dispuesta a babear a Yoh hasta que la boca se le secara.

---o---

Yoh Asakura despertó – al fin- con un firmamento azul oscuro cubierto de blancos puntos y sintiendo toda la parte izquierda de su ser totalmente inmovilizada, al principio no reacciono, pero luego temió por su vida, creyendo ser presa de un 'Paro cardiaco', para después convencerse a si mismo de que no podía pasarle eso siendo tan joven, y abriendo los ojos encontrando una gran masa de cabello rubio sobre su pecho, acariciándola lentamente con la otra mano.

Un poco mas despierto y reflexionado un poco, su dio cuenta de que no volvería a quedarse dormido en el pasillo, ya que le dolía toda la espalda y no quería ni pensar en el momento en el que tuviera que moverse, con los brazos y el trasero totalmente dormidos…

Además de que sentía su playera extrañamente mojada…

Así que… si, era mala idea dormir en el pasillo, la tacharía de su lista mental de 'Sitios para dormir', ya que terminabas adolorido… y babeado.

Oh, bueno.

---o---

**Hola!**

Aquí un pequeño capitulo en honor a que ya termine mi cuarto semestre de la universidad, solo cinco semestres más y seré toda una persona moral y trabajadora…

Ajá. –nota de súper sarcasmo-

Pero igual estoy feliz de que se haya acabado la escuela xD aunque estoy aburrida de mi tiempo libre y me la paso molestando… jaja.

Sobre el titulo del fic… no tengo mucho que decir, excepto que me gusto la idea de Yoh tirando barra jaja xD

En fin, felices vacaciones! :D


End file.
